Grinding or sharpening of edged tools, such as handheld knives or wood working tools such as plane irons, wood chisels or spoke shave blades may be performed in a bench type grinding machine comprising a motor driven grindstone. During sharpening, the edged tool is held with a correct angle in contact with the grindstone and is moved across the grindstone by an operator until sufficiently sharpened. To remove particles produced during sharpening from the grindstone and to cool the edged tool, the grindstone is wetted with grinding liquid. For this purpose the grinding machine comprises a trough for the grinding liquid, typically water, arranged underneath the grindstone.
EP2883655A1 shows a grinding machine of the bench type having a trough for grinding liquid.
While the grinding machine of EP2883655A1 is robust and effective in use, it is rather cumbersome for a person using the grinding machine to mount the water trough prior to using the grinding machine. In order to mount the water trough it is necessary to push the water trough in position underneath the grindstone and then lift it up and hook it on to a holder in the housing of the grindstone. When the water trough contains grinding liquid, the mounting procedure may result in water spill on the workbench or onto the grinding machine. Removal of the water trough after use of the grinding machine is equally cumbersome. Therefore, the grindstone is occasionally left in contact with the liquid in the water trough at the end of the work day. This may cause excessive soaking of the grindstone and deterioration thereof.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved grinding machine which solves or at least alleviates one of the aforementioned problems. In particular it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a grinding machine which allows for simple mounting of the water trough.